When displaying a multicolor image, image display has generally been performed with each of a red color, a green color and a blue color as reference colors. In the image display mentioned above, when displaying a white color, the image display is carried out by exhibiting each of the red color, the green color and the blue color at a certain amount, but, there has been a case in which a reproducibility of the white color is not good in a combination of the three colors.
In order to dissolve this problem, there has been proposed an image display in which white color is added as the reference color to each of red, green and blue colors (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In this technique, there has been proposed a four-color display displaying an image by using a white color luminance which is in proportion to a luminance of each of pixels of RGB and a luminance of the white color by itself.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-286814